


Fishsticks

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Electrostimulation, F/M, Naga, energy core massage, f/m - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Slithice and Razor have some fun on the sidelines as they get on the intimate side of things.





	Fishsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anjael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjael/gifts).



Wasn't it a glorious day for the two?

 

After having the luck of being sent out on the battlefield together, Slithice and Razor found themselves to be on the generous end of the Ancients as they would strive towards a victory swiftly and with ease. Their motivation was grand, the pace they kept at was vicious, and the enemy team was no match for the fighting spirit that the entire team brought together. Not only creating great teamfights with their abiltities, but generating the ability to push, snatch and grab an Aegis and farm as much as they wanted. Soon enough they were at the doorsteps of victory, and the ancient of the Dire imploded and fell into the ground. Soon enough the team retracted from the sight of glory as some took their own way, but it wouldn't be long for the revenant to approach Slithice.

 

The Naga Siren stood in the middle of the area, into the river as she hummed happily and splashed water on herself here and there. After all, being on the ground was always a rrisk for her, being able to dry out quickly without any water made it hard for her. The  _last_  thing she wanted was to slide around on dry scaled for the rest of the day. After all, it was quite a relief now.

However soon she felt a tingle in the waters that she stood, and as she noticed it she turned around to find out. Her question was quickly answered as she saw the floating lightning revenant stand there, hands together as he slowly floated towards the fish. His body crackled and buzzed like any other lightning revenant  ~~asif there even was another~~.

"Ah, I see my current has caught your attention!" He jested, knowing well that Slithice could feel the small zaps and electricity in the water, in which she responded to be turning around and smiling at Razor. Liking his puns, Slithice slithered towards the Razor as she looked him in the eye.

"Well, water is a great conductor!" She jested back, her face morphing from her conventional to her true appearance. Her usual face morphed back into the appearance as her chin grew out, revealing a spike as her eyebrows became bigger, elongated felines that came from the bottom and the top as he grin grew wide. With her true appearance now revealed, she could sigh with relief as she knew that Razor liked her just as much as this. She looked up at him, clacked her jaw a bit for fun and gave him a gentle embrace.

"Good to see you here, my dear lighning bolt!" She complimented, letting go of the embrace as she let her hand trail over the mask of Razor, dropping the hand down as she hold them both infront of her. "Though if I may ask... what has brought you here?"

Razor was quick to answer.

"Ah, I just had come here to catch some exquisite fish!" He joked, being jestful with his beloved one was a thing that he toroughly enjoyed, the embrace that he felt trail from his helmet made him shiver from excitement, and quite honestly it made his non-existant heart race. Fuzzy thoughts swarmed his mind and he returned the favour by putting his hands on the hips of Slithice, pulling her a bit close.

"Excited are we, now?" Naga Siren responded, thrilled and caught by surprise as she was pulled close. The gentle zaps and static electricity that she felt over her body was exciting her, and it made her body rile with pleasure as her muscles tensed up just slightly, causing some unexpected, slow movements from her. She had some difficulty controlling herself, but the feeling of being used like that was pleasurable. She hummed and chuckled as it happened however, her tail splashing in joy.

Razor spoke no words for now as he let his actions express himself, his mask came closer to the face of the Naga Siren as his head tilted, and in response Slithice's head tilted the other way as they soon collided. If Razor had lips, he'd be kissed on there right now, but instead it was a gentle, but affectionate smooch on the mask of the lightning revenant. They'd repeat that action for a while, kissing eachother here and there as Razor put his hands on Naga's shoulders. Intensifying the electricity that Razor let through his body. It cause the Naga to gasp, but she liked the feeling as she made out more with Razor. Her own hands trailed about on the armoured parts of Razor, and as she pulled back she started to get ideas.

 

"..Come and sit with me over here, I have a.. thought." She said, laying down on her backside as she held her upper body upwards by leaning against a nearby rock. She motioned for the lightning revenant to sit on her lap, and as he sat on it, the Naga siren began to speak.

"Remember that one time you said that your energy core is all sensitive to the touch and makes you feel things?" She asked, smirking a little as her hands started to trail over the surface of Razor, careful not to go in deep.

"..W-well..!!" He muttered, "It is a little sensitive, but the electricity and voltage that goes around it would fry any human that'd touch it, even someone with tough skin as you, unless you've got a.. solution for that."

It was Razor's lucky, or unlucky day that Slithice indeed had a solution for thhis. Better yet, a solution in liquid form that went by the name of the 'Healing salve'. After all, a good conversation with Rubick had made her learn that.

"Let's say that Rubick explained some of the.. effects of a healing salve." She said, "Not only does the healing salve heal, it also works as a lubricant and an isolate of sorts! The salve itself can stay on skin for a  _long_  while aswell as denying any electricity to pass through. Maybe I could then touch that core of yours.."

Razor gulped at first as he got nervous, knowing not what to expect as he looked down at his precious core. Little words were said, but he honestly couldn't knock it if he hadn't tried it.

This was going to be something.

 

The Naga siren popped off the cork from the healing salve with a satisfying 'plop!' and started to leak the contents of the green bottle on her hand. A green, liquid smooth substance came out that she rubbed out on her hand. Leaving some in the bottle as she quickly put that aside. Once lubricated, she looked her arm over and then looked back at the lightning revenant with a little smile.

"Ready?" She asked.

"..Ready." He replied.

That being said, the Naga Siren began to slowly prod her hands into the body of the Razor, her fingers were squished together to make an easier entrance, and as she went in she felt how the electricity inside was much more intense than it was on the outside. If it wasn't for the salve, she'd have some nasty burns.

The Razor himself replied with gasps and moans as he felt how she moved inwards, his electrical body exposed and penetrated as he felt an incredibly arousing feeling storm through his body, unable to contain himself as he twitched and flinched. He didn't know how to react to such a surprising and great feeling, but for now he couldn't do much except lay back and enjoy it. More length was entered over time and soon he felt a feeling like he never had before as Naga hit a bump.

He let out a small, sharp moan of pleasure as Razor felt his entire body be excited, Slithice in return looked down to where her hand was, and she indeed felt- and saw a certain object that she was touching. Eager to see how more he'd react, the Naga siren began to touch it more and gently slide her hand past it. The core felt surprisingly soft and round, and it seemed that Razor was blown into another world by this. the Lightning revenant's body became weak from pleasure as his hand twitched around and his head laid back. It was asif he was feeling pleasure for the first time, and said pleasure had him overmastered. His mind was fogged with pleasure as he could do little to nothing but to look at how the Naga Siren was deep into him. The Naga Siren began to feel it more and more as the Razor would respond with pants, moans and cries of pleasure.

Soon enough the Naga Siren felt like it was time to move further, and she began to put her hand around it more, actually starting to stroke and feel the core with her full hand around it, stroking over it. Razor being Razor, did naught but huff and moan in erotic fashion as Slithice started to gently squeeze and carress it more. The feeling of those very actions began to pleasure the lightning revenant even more, and it was driving him close to a feeling that he hadn't expected before. The Naga siren found pleasure, ectasy and amusement in it as she had Razor by his core, stroking, sueezing and tugging at it as Razor was in a world of pleasure right now. She continued with strokes, but soon something would happen that she didn't expect.

The Razor began to shiver and mutter as the rubbing continued, and soon enough he found himself experiencing something that he had never felt before. His complete body twitched with pleasure as he let out an enormous, high-pitched cry of pleasure as bit and pieces of lightning bolts and sparks shot out of him, all over the area as it soon dissipated and died down. The Naga Siren slowly pulled out her hand as it was hard to control him at this phase, and instead she watched with bright and open eyes.

 

It took the revenant a bit to recover, but he surely did as he then looked at Naga, letting out a deep, pleasured sigh.

"..That was.. new." He said, "I don't think I've felt such a pleasure before! Don't humans have a.. word for that?"

The Naga siren thought for a moment as she was still surprised by the sudden outing of Razor, allowing him to stand up as she stood up aswell, rubbing off the healing salve with the help of the conveniently placed river they were standing in. "Don't they call it an organi... no, an or..gasm?" She said, shrugging as she looked back at the revenant.

"An orgasm! Yes.." He replied, "I think I experienced an orgasm.." He then added, chuckling awkwardly as he shrugged, "That was.. new though, I was surprised to feel such a thing by it- but I feel like I'd have to return the favour." He said, getting closer to the siren, "After all, there has to be a closed circuit to things like these."

 

"What had you in mind?" Said the Naga Siren, to which she would get an answer to soon. The lightning revenant would pull her close as his electric body smushed against hers, feeling the contours of each own's body as Razor slowly began to up the voltage that emitted from his nether regions. Without saying, this immediatly reached towards the Naga Siren's privates and soon her eyes would light up as her mouth hung open, a satisfied groan would come out as she shivered, wrapping her hands around Razor as she'd then let out a series of moans before answering.

"..Holy...  _shit..!_ " She cried out from pleasure, expecting anything but electric stimulation to feel this effective, her walls being tingled, pirkcled and shocked as her butthole was being too. Whilst she wasn't the biggest fan of both parts being serviced this made for an exception, as her mind ran wild with all kinds of lewd thoughts, her own womanhood being pleasured and brought to new heights. Her eyes would almost roll back as she let her head rest onto the shoulder of Razor, and she tried to push him closer into her aswell as the revenant did the same.

However Razor's hands would get explorative, as he would reach one hand to gently touch the bulb of hers. The little lightbulb that hung above her head was something he was curious about, and a loud, sharp moan was all he had to hear as that indeed happened from touching it. He tried to pleasure the Naga Siren as much as he wanted to, and in this case wanted to bring her to new heights.

"Enjoying this? I knew I could pleasure you with a little  _zap_." He said, letting a stronger bolt strike her 'entrance' once when he dropped the word 'zap.' The Naga Siren shivered and moaned in response with highly-pithced yelps coming out whenever she'd be struck with lightning, and honestly she felt asif she didn't have long to last. She was being pleasured in ways that she didn't know was possible, and as she was being driven to an explosive orgasm her womanhood began to tremble. As she was being stimulated like this with the addition of her sensitive parts, like her lightbulb, being touched, the Naga Siren felt like she could last no longer as she was driven into an explosive, wet orgasm.

"I'm.. I'm..!!" She cried out, but little could be said as she then felt her orgasm come and take control over everything she could for a few seconds. Her womanhood began to gush with pussy juices and some orange eggs as she cried out in pleasure, gripping tightly as she experienced possibly the best orgasm she had ever felt to date. The feeling would die down slowly, but good lord if that wasn't a good orgasm she wouldn't know what was.

 

Razor pulled back as he looked at the mess he had created, and then he looked back at the Naga Siren, who took some time to breathe and recuperate. Once she had catched her breath she would apporach the Lightning revenant, coming close.

"Well now, my little spark of lightning, that was.. new!" she cheered, keeping intimate eye contact as she began to slither back to wherever they would go. Possibly the barracks, for they could use some rest.


End file.
